Temptation
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are twins and their parents put them in an orphange. There they meet Caroline, Bonnie, and Meredith. When the Originals get lonely and seek soul mates, they stumble apon the five. 16 years later the kids are grown up and the Originals are ready to tell their secret to their lovers. Will they accept? Co-written with MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson.K/E, K/C, F/B, R/J,E/M
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 **

**Where It All Started**

* * *

"I'm sorry Elena. Jeremy. But we can't give you the lives you deserve. They will protect you, love you, and feed you. Unlike us. We tried, but it just wasn't meant to be..." Isobel Flemming told her twins, boy and girl. Elena and Jeremy. She was putting them in an orphanage, but she wasn't alone. Her husband, John Gilbert was standing next to her, looking very displeased with himself and his wife. Whatever, right? They were just babies, and there was no emotional connection. But that was a lie, and they both knew it, but neither of them made enough money to keep them. Hey, they barely made enough to keep food on the table for themselves, much less a big home to fit all of them!

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the children are now considered under our custody. You have to leave the premises within the next three minutes, otherwise we'll have to escort you out. Please say your goodbye's, and leave. If you wish to visit later on in the future, you must call first and make an appointment. We will let you know once a family has been chosen." A women said, walking up, and then leaving without a trace of her ever even being there.

"This is wrong, we can't do this! These are our children, we created them! Let's take them, we can get second jobs!" John said, cautious not to speak to loudly, so that none of the staff would hear.

"We cannot. We've signed legal documents, John. I know this is hard, but we tried to make this work, and it just isn't supposed to be! Now come on, we must leave, before we are jailed. And make things worse.

* * *

**Four and a Half Years Later No One's POV**

Elena and Jeremy were at the orphanage for four and a half years, because no one wanted to adopt them. One day, three girls came in. One was a nature person, one was all bubbly, and the last was someone that liked to play with medicine. They later found out that the first one was named Bonnie, the second was Caroline, and the last was Meredith. The five of them loved to play and hang out together, and one day, they all became brothers and sisters. Four men, and one woman walked in, and requested a line-up. Of course, they all stood by each other in the following order:Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, and Meredith.

"Them." The girl said pointing at the five of them, keeping her eyes all over Jeremy. The others turned to look and nodded in agreement, meanwhile the five were smiling like Chester cats and bouncing up and down. Before they could think, they were outside a mansion, and were vomiting like their lives depended on how much they could get out.

* * *

**When 16 Years Old Elena's POV**

Ugh, School, I thought, why do I have to go?

I had just finished getting ready, and went downstairs, when I realized I had missed the bus. Dammit! So, I went looking for Kol or Elijah, because I knew Klaus was working, and you don't bother Klaus when he's working. He just gets so..so moody! But when he's not angry or irritated, he's sweeter than...well something that's really sweet. Elijah and Kol have certain aspects of Klaus:Elijah has the more serious part, while Kol is goofy. What befuddles me, thought, is that not only was Elijah the oldest, but Klaus only had the same mom as them, their dads are different.

I walk up to Elijah's room but take off my heels when I hear voices. Yea, cuz that'll help! Walking up to his room, I realize all the siblings are there. Elijah, Klaus, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah.

"We can't tell them until they turn seventeen." Rebekah hissed in a hushed tone.

"We have to! If we don't, they will move on with other people. My Elena, cannot get with another guy! I will take her and move out if I have to." Kol hissed back. At this, Elena smirked. Ah, Kol always gonna be over-protective, eh?

"Oh, and how are we supposed to do that, huh, Kol? Oh, yea we forgot to mention we're the oldest vampires in the world, and you will be our soul mates?" Klaus was whispering, just like the others. During this, I almost gasped, but I got the unshakable feeling that they would hear me. So, I covered my mouth and waited for them to finish.

"Brothers, calm down. We will tell them tonight at dinner, and that's final. Kol is right, and I cannot bear the thought of losing a sibling over a family dispute!" Elijah said, joining in on the conversation.

"Yes, I suppose you are quite right, dear brother, Elijah." Finn said, making the circle of siblings complete. When they finished, I turned on my heel and sped out of the house, crying. Of course my car was being fixed and Klaus didn't have the time to buy me a new one. And Caroline, Meredith, Bonnie, and Jeremy were all gone with their cars. Crap!

So I started off in the direction of school, and took off running, feeling eyes on me as I did so. Once I arrived at school, the rest of them were waiting for me outside. We were the most popular kids, and they couldn't go in without me, since I was the leader. When Caroline saw I was crying she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, careful not to rumple her designer dress.

"What's wrong?"

"They are all vampires, in fact the oldest vampires. They plan on making us they're soul mates! Care we have to leave after school, all of us!" I said 'they' knowing that she would know what I meant.

"I knew it..."Care mumbled. "Okay, we'll leave. But just us. Not the others, because they'll blow us." I wanted to argue, but it was true. And because I'm the leader, what I say, goes. So, I say, they don't speak a word, and I won't well let's just say I won't. One time, they broke a promise and got me and Care in trouble, so now they know NOT to disobey me. I hurt them, physically and every other possible way. We took our positions that go:Bonnie, Caroline, Me, Jeremy, and Meredith.  
The day went by quickly, I realized as we entered our seventh period class. English, with Mrs. Flemming. For some odd, reason when Kol had a heartfelt moment, he demanded that I be in her class, but didn't give me an explanation. Her full name was Isobel Chanel Gilbert. We always joked around that we were related somehow, because we have the same middle name. The odd thing was that, I always felt connected to her and not just because of our middle names.

The period went by just as fast as the others did, and soon, Care and I were driving down the interstate, looking over our shoulders every five seconds. I was getting cold in my thigh-length dress and stilettos, so I shoved my hands into my black cover up and found something. A plant. And a note. The note read:

**Elena,**  
**I know you feel it, too.**  
**And I only just recently put the pieces together.**  
**About sixteen years ago, my husband and myself,**  
**gave up twins. A boy and a girl. You and Jeremy.**  
**Anyways, this is vervain, it will protect you and Care from the Originals. Cut it in half, am each of you swallow the half. I'm sorry, and good luck on your trip away from them. I truly do love you and your brother, please know that.**  
**Love,**  
**Isobel Chanel Flemming**

When I finished reading, I smiled, it didn't surprise me that she was my mother. What did surprise me was that she left me. She seems like she's doing fine, and her husband, he's a nice guy. So, why?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys! Here's chapter 1 of my new story! This is co-written with Draco-Harry-Lover-1. I wrote this chapter, and she'll write the next. Hope you like it! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**The runaways**

* * *

At the mansion the originals sat around like worried worts. They wanted to believe that the girls were just doing some after school activities but who keeps two sixteen your olds after school for an hour and a half? No, something was wrong. When Jeremy, Bonnie, and Meredith came home without Elena and Caroline, the family instantly knew something was up.

"Are you sure they were at school?" Kol asked.  
"No, they were just there the whole time as ghosts. Yes they were there!" Jeremy replied frantically.  
"Well don't get cocky" Kol mumbled.

They all agreed not to do anything drastic to their siblings lovers. So he couldn't really teach Jeremy a lesson without hearing Rebekah nag him on how they made a deal and he should keep his word. Kol groaned and Rebekah and the rest of his siblings knew he was going to blow any minute now.

"Maybe they are with Tyler and Matt" Bonnie thought.  
"Excuse me?!" Kol snapped his gaze to her.  
"Yeah, they have been in love with Caroline and Elena since we've started school" Bonnie said in a 'duh' voice.  
"What?!" Kol and Klaus practically growled in jealousy.

Meredith, Jeremy, and Bonnie quickly nodded their heads in fear. They knew when the two got like this it mean't something bad was going to happen.

"Why don't the three of you get started on your homework while we try to calm them down? Eh?" Elijah suggested.

The kids left and went to their room. The vains in Klaus and Kol's eyes made an appearance. No one, and they mean no one is aloud to take interest in their soul mates. Klaus remembered the time when a six year old hit on a six year old Caroline and Klaus compelled him to walk out in the middle of the street and get hit by a car. The boy got hit but (sadly) he didn't die.

"How dare they!" Klaus growled.  
"Nik, you need to calm down. We can't loose control in front of them. They'll get freaked out and try to leave us and we don't want that" Rebekah tried to soothe him.  
"Just the thought of another guy touching MY Caroline makes me sick" Klaus ignored her. "I want to rip him limb from limb" Klaus continued.  
"I'm with you there brother" Kol agreed.  
"No one is killing anyone. Right now we should focus on where the girls are" Finn cut in.

Klaus growled at his older brother. Klaus wished every single day that he was the oldest but sadly no. Elijah was and Finn came right after.

"Well than inlighten us. Where are they?" Kol asked.  
"Shut up, Kol. We will just go to school and see if they are there" Elijah spoke.

The boys nodded but still pictured ripping boys apart.

* * *

***In Caroline's car***

The car was silent. The girls were freaking out on what would happen if they were found by the vampires that took interest in adopting them all those years ago.

"Where should we go?" Caroline asked.  
"Just drive and we'll figure it out" Elena instructed.  
"What happens if they find us?" Caroline asked. Clearly the nervousness was taking a hold on her.  
"We don't give up without a fight".  
"Easy for you to say. You're fearless".  
"But sometimes it does come with a price" Elena sighed.

The girls were glad that after all of this they had each other. The girls had ate the vervain that Elena got from her biological mother. Elena just hoped that what Isobel said was true. It would help against the originals. They've been away from Mystic Falls for a half hour. Now all they had to know was where to go and they were set.

* * *

**A/N: This was written by me - Draco-Harry-Lover-1, please review for the next chapter, written by my co-writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

***IN THE CAR WITH CAROLINE AND ELENA***

* * *

They had no idea where they were headed, but they both felt the anxiety of finally getting out from under their 'family', well I guess now they're considered 'captors'. Yes, they did have the good life, living in a mansion, all the designer clothes they could ask for, expensive cars. But it stopped being a dream, once Caroline found out that Klaus had attempted to kill an innocent little boy, not one but multiple times. Caroline then shared the information with the rest and they all flipped their lid. 'Cause it's not everyday that you supposed family member tries to kill someone for simply talking to you!

"Care, maybe we should switch, you're getting tired. Wrecking wouldn't exactly be stealthy, now would it?" Elena said, from the passenger seat. She had noticed Caroline's head slumping quite a few times, but when she jerked it upright, Elena figured he was just getting a bit tired. But when Care hit the ridges on the outside of the road, making a vibrating noise, Elena knew she was falling into a deep slumber.

"No, no. Jack's waiting at the top of the hill, Jill. We must keep going or the beanstalk will go POOF!" Elena giggled, but got very worried when Care threw her hands up in the air at 'POOF!'. So, Elena decided to slap her, something she rarely ever gets the opportunity to do. Elena leaned over an smacked her across the face, causing Caroline to snap her head at her fuming.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Elena got the feeling Caroline would be mad.

"Oh, now you slow down? I thought that Jack was waiting at the top of the hill!" Caroline looked completely and utterly lost, while Elena laughed so hard, she doubled over.

"W-what? Whatever, where we at?" Caroline finally realized that Elena wasn't talking any time soon, so she asked a question that would concern her. Elena immediately halted her laughing and looked out the window.

"If I'm correct we're somewhere in Kentucky, I think we should head southeast though. If we go this way, they'll track us too easily. We can lead them on a wild goose chase!"

"Well this should be fun..." Caroline mumbled.

* * *

***IN THE MANSION IN MYSTIC FALLS, VA***

Kol was just about having a heart attack, when he received a call. He jumped up, startled, but dove towards the phone, but with his luck, Klaus already had it.  
"Yes, hmm. I see, well you can set it up, I will try to make it." Klaus ended the call. He was just as angry as Kol about their girls being gone, but that wasn't all. Klaus was hiding something, and everyone knew it was just a matter a time before they found out.

Bonnie and Finn were upstairs, probably making out, Rebekah and Jeremy were hiding from Kol, literally, and Elijah was drinking from a tumbler, lost in deep thought, when Meredith sat on his lap. All of the family was scattered around the house, and for once Klaus really wished they were in front of him. Kol didn't particularly like his family's choice in soul mates, but he knew that he had the one. Normally, he'd bite and abuse his girls, because they were toys, but with Elena, he would drive a white oak stake through his heart, for her. Kol values his life, and this just proves the love and compassion he feels towards the fragile human. He was showing that he did have a soul, and no one wanted to be here, while Kol was freaking out. He wasn't mad at Elena, he was just worried for her safety.

"Everyone get down here!" Kol said, he didn't shout when he knew one person per couple would hear and drag them down. Everyone loved Elena, and since she was the head of their group, well you'd better do what she says. That's why Kol wasn't pressuring any of the 'Five", as they call them, not even Jeremy. Elena might not be a vampire, but she sure knows how to torment you! Kol only snapped at Jeremy, because she shows the most affection for him. Sure, they're siblings, twins, but aren't you supposed to hate your siblings?

"We're going on a search party, we gave them time to come back, and they didn't. They're in Caroline's car, because Elena's is still in the shop. Look for them..." Klaus said. Elena likes danger, she is danger. That's why her car is in the shop for the fifth time this month, which is her lowest!

"Wait hold on, knowing Elena, she's directing Caroline to make us go on a chase." One of Elena's favorite things to do. "She wants to make us follow them around the U.S." Kol finished. The siblings, sped to the garage, climbed in their cars and spread out, going in different directions.

* * *

***IN THE CAR WITH CAROLINE AND ELENA***

"Care wake up, we need to eat we've been driving nonstop for at least five hours. Come on." Elena and Care had switched places, sometime during the ride, and Caroline had fallen asleep. Elena was now waking her up, and motioned to the bar, that was across the street.

Caroline woke up, looked outside, and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'really?'. But Care knew she was right, so she but her black boots on and fixed her hair and make up, Elena did the same. They got out and walked across the street. When they got across, they looked up at the sign. It said:

Bree's Bar!

Bree's bar was in Atlanta, Georgia. Elena and Caroline, were not looking forward to going into a place where there were no gourmet foods.

"Atlanta, Georgia. Get ready for us!" Caroline said, with a phony voice. They didn't know how much 'Bree' knew, or when a certain person would be stopping by. They were naive, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this was written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson. Hope you enjoy! Also, in order for a new chapter, you must review. We are still discussing how many before we update. This ENTIRE STORY, was co-written with Draco-Harry-Lover-1! Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

***Bree's bar***

* * *

The girls looked around and saw people eating. 'Well at least they sell food'. The girls walked over to a table and looked at the menus that were there. A dark skinned woman came over to the table.

"I'm Bree, what can I get for you?" she asked.  
"We'll both have the nachos with a coke" Caroline spoke for the two.  
"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and give the cooks your order" she left to the kitchen.  
"Is it me or does she look familiar?" Caroline asked Elena.  
"Everyone looks familiar to you" Elena said.  
"Yes but I mean it this time" Caroline replied.  
"Caroline, you're being paranoid".

Caroline sighed. She knew that woman looked familiar but she trusted Elena so she let it go.

* * *

***With Bree***

Bree entered the kitchen and told the orders and watched from the one way mirror. She knew the Originals were looking for them. She got a call from Klaus that day asking if she'd seen them but she hadn't at the time. She decided to let the girls at least get food in their stomachs before she ratted them out to their owners. She grabbed the drinks and brought them out to the table.

"Enjoy, your food will be out shortly" she said nicely.  
"Thank you" Elena said.

Bree nodded and went behind the bar to where she had customers waiting to be served.

* * *

***With Kol and Klaus***

Kol and Klaus went East of Mystic Falls. They kept a look out for Caroline's expensive car.

"Where the hell are they?" Klaus growled.  
"I don't know Nik, but we will find them" Kol reassured his older brother.  
"I will be pissed if I see my soul mate with another man" Klaus was tense.  
"I know you will Nik. Same with me but for right now just keep your eyes out for the car" Kol replied.

The brothers kept their eyes wide open for Caroline and Elena or the car. They needed to be found. They've never been alone like this. When they left the Originals would always be with them but not when they went to school. That was a completely different story.

"Anything?" Kol asked as he looked for the car and kept his eyes on the road.  
"Nothing".

The boys were going to loose their patience right about now. This is why you never send the two of them out together because things would just get messy in the end.

* * *

***Bree's bar***

Caroline and Elena got their nachos and they both chowed down on it. They haven't had food in hours and it was good to have something so tasty enter their system. The girls decided to play a little bit of pool after they were done eating before they hit the road once more. Neither of them noticed Bree sneaking into the kitchen to call Klaus.

* * *

***Back in the car***

Klaus's phone went off and he saw it was Bree. He groaned.

"What?" Kol asked.  
"It's that witch" Klaus sighed.  
"Bree?" Kol asked.  
"Yes" Klaus picked up his phone. "Yes Bree?".  
"Your girls just walked into my bar" Klaus felt the car come to a sudden holt.  
"Are you sure?" Kol asked as he took the phone from his brother.  
"Yes, they're eating at the moment" Bree replied.  
"Don't let them leave" Kol hung up.

Kol u-turned and went into the direction of Bree's bar.

"Text our siblings, tell them to head home while we go get the girls from the bar" Kol ordered.  
"Already on it" Klaus said as he sent the text to Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn.

* * *

***Back at the bar***

The girls paid the bill and went to play pool.

"Nice shot" said a voice after Elena took a shot.  
"Thanks" Elena said.  
"My name's Damon" he held his hand out to her.  
"Elena" she replied.  
"Elena? Such a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous girl" Damon smirked.

Elena grinned and looked at the bathroom than back at him.

"I'll show you how gorgeous I can be" Elena gave the pool stick to Caroline and grabbed Damon's hand and brought him to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind them and got up on the sink. She gestured him over to her and not a second later were their tongues fighting one another's.

* * *

Caroline played pool by herself before she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned and the pool stick dropped out of her hand and fell to the floor. There in front of her was Klaus and Kol. She tried to make a run for it but they flashed in front of her and she felt her heart speeding up. Elena was right, they're vampires and her curiousity was confirmed.

"Where's Elena?" Kol asked.

Caroline was still to scared to talk. Klaus went to grab her but she backed away and you could see she was terrified.

"Don't be afraid love" Klaus soothed.  
"Easier said than done" her voice was shakey.  
"Where is Elena?" Kol repeated.  
"Bathroom" she whispered.

Kol left to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Elena and Damon's make-out session was going great before she felt Damon getting pulled away. Elena looked to see Kol.

"She's mine Salvatore!" Kol growled.  
"Nice to see you again Mikaelson" Damon said sarcastically.

Kol snapped his neck and Elena shrieked in horror. Kol turned to look at her scared expression.

"You killed him" Elena managed to say.  
"Nope, he is a vampire as well. He'll be able to wake back up after a snapped neck" Kol replied.

Elena looked at Kol and he flashed in front of her which caused her to step back.

"We're going home" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

Kol didn't see Klaus or Caroline in the bar and he knew they'd be outside. Kol dragged Elena out of the bar and little behold there was Klaus holding Caroline in place.

"Drive her car home" Kol said.  
"See you at home brother" Klaus said as he pushed Caroline into the passenger seat of her car.

Kol nodded and forced Elena into his car and shut the door. He flashed over to the driver's side and got in. Kol started up the car and drove out of the lot and onto the road.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter shall be coming soon when I get enough reviews. So REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once they all got home, after an eerily silent car ride, the girls wanted to go to bed. The only problem was, they all share rooms:Kol and Elena, Klaus and Caroline, Rebekah and Jeremy, Elijah and Meredith, and Finn and Bonnie. Once the girls and boy were old enough, and took the possessive front that the Siblings put on, as flirting, they moved in together, room-wise. So, they basically started dating, but couldn't go very public, because everyone knew that the Siblings had adopted them. It would make the Siblings look like cougars and sick perverted people with twisted minds.

Both girls, gave each other a look that said 'oh no', and went to the den, where they knew the lecture would take place. They felt like they were kids, whose parents just caught them taking things a bit too far with their boyfriends. When honestly, that would be better than getting caught attempting to escape from the oldest vampires in the world. Elena's head was held high, and so was Caroline's, but Caroline's hands were shaking. Klaus had horrible mood swings, while Kol was an arrogant yet caring person...er, vampire, who had a sweet side when he let you into his heart. The rest of the Five all wondered how Elena could care for him, because all they saw was the soul less, cocky part of him. She always told them that she loved a bad boy.

"It seems, you, Elena, were sneaky this morning. And eavesdropped on our personal conversation." Klaus started, sounding very calm. But voices were deceiving as well as looks, and they could only see the back of his chair. Kol was sitting as far away from Elena and Caroline, and Klaus was behind his desk, looking out the window that was right behind it. Elena knew why Kol was sitting so far away, he doesn't like showing his anger to her, and tries his best to hide it when they're around the others.

"I was just going to ask for a ride, because everyone else was gone and my car is still, you know, in the shop." Elena replied, like a robot, knowing it was best to just simply answer him.

"I know, sweetheart. And that part's okay, it's that you told Caroline what you 'accidentally' overheard, and ran off with her." Klaus' voice was rising, and Caroline's breath caught in her throat. Elena understood that Care wanted to help, but she didn't know how to, without getting herself in trouble.

"I was scared, and still am. Yes, I could've handled things better and asked you, but I freaked and turned to my best friend for comfort." Secretly, Elena was thinking, 'The stuff Isobel gave us better work!' Because that was her only way out, the only loophole.

"Yes you could have and should have. But I'm only mad, because I missed you so much, Cruella." Kol jumped in, and used his pet name for her, knowing that she couldn't resist the big grin that instantly stretched across her face.

Of course, someone chose that moment to pound on that door, and Klaus growled, probably knowing why. No one ever knocked on his door unless it was Caroline, an emergency, or both, and since Caroline was here it ruled out the first and last, leaving emergency.

"COME IN!."Klaus boomed. In walked Bonnie, quivering with fear, most likely about what she was going to tell him.

"Uhm, sir. Tyler and Matt, just stepped onto the premises, looking drunk. Elijah s-sent me, to tell you since they want your girls." Bonnie gestured to Kol and Klaus, and Elena and Caroline's eyes widened.

Klaus and Kol immediately growled, and flashed in front of them instantaneously, just as the door swung open further and in stepped, no stumbled, in a very drunk Matt and Tyler. They looked up and laughed, as if sharing an inside joke, which only made The Siblings grow impatient and more protective. If that was even possible.

"What are you doing here, high school boys?" Kol growled, and pulled Elena up to him so that his back was flush against her front.

"We came for our ladies, we wanted to continue what we started the other day." The Siblings tensed, but didn't stand down.

"Well I'm afraid you're on private property and if you don't leave, you'll suffer the consequences!" Klaus bellowed, making the drunken boys drop to the floor and pass out.

"Well, I knew I was good, just didn't think I was this good. Actually, I thank alcohol for driving these boys here, it sure saved me the compulsion." Klaus and Kol chuckled darkly, and this time, she knew that they were sharing some kind of joke. And it wasn't one she wanted to be let in on, but she had to admit, she was curious.

Klaus let go of Caroline, she reflexively stepped back, rubbing her arm, and Klaus walked over and asked Bonnie which one was crushing on Caroline. When she pointed to Tyler, he walked up and, in one swift, movement, snapped his neck. Caroline and Elena shrieked in horror, while Elena tried to free herself. Kol walked up to the other one and snapped his neck, the same as Klaus did. This time though, Elena nor Caroline gasped or made any noise other then a whimper, and Kol assumed it was because they knew it wouldn't help their situation.

The Siblings knew that what the boy said earlier wasn't true, because they would've smelled them all over Elena and Caroline. Their was a few male scents, but that was all. They only tensed, so that the boys would think that they were victorious, which they weren't, in no means, at all.

"Bonnie, get a servant to clean it up." Kol said, and looked over to a fainted Bonnie. And then sighed.

"You didn't tell the others." Kol said, it was more a statement than a question. But Elena still shook her head.

"What do you say about some sleep, girls?" Klaus mumbled, already tired.

"I say, you might want to watch out. Caroline wants to get up the hill to Jill with a bucket of water." Elena said, humor filled her voice. She relished in seeing both of them snap their heads up and confusion and curiosity swam in their eyes. She simply shook her head, grabbed Kol's hand, and dragged him up the stairs to their suite.

* * *

**A/N:Hey, guys! When I say the Five it means the adoptive kids, and the Siblings, are the Originals. This chapter was written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson! Remember to review to get an update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning when she heard an alarm clock go off. She hit it off and knew she needed to get up to go to school. When she tried to get off the bed she was pulled back down by Kol.

"Stay home" Kol said with his eyes still closed.  
"I can't" Elena replied, she was obviously still shaken up from previous events the night before.  
"I said to" Kol ordered.  
"I said, I can't" Elena stood up off the bed and watched as Kol's eyes flew open.

He glared at her and she glared back. She knew he didn't want her to think she could leave again. It was painful for him the first time around.

"I don't care, you're to stay" Kol growled, trying to keep his anger in tack.

Elena scoffed and went to her closet. She wasn't going to do what he asked, she didn't want to be around him at the moment. Kol killed Matt, an innocent human who had a crush on her. Does that give him a reason to snap someone's neck when they take an interest in her? Nope, it does not. Kol doesn't seem to understand that though. Kol flashed behind Elena and she knew he was there.

"What?" Elena asked annoyed.  
"I said to stay home" Kol said.  
"I don't care, I need an education and I'm going to school. Like a normal person" Elena replied.  
"Not if I force you to stay" Kol was determind.  
"If you think I'm going to run, why don't you just take and pick me up from school?" Elena asked looking at him.

Kol hadn't thought about that. He could do that and make sure she has no where to go. Kol narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Fine, my siblings and I will all take you, so it doesn't happen again" Kol replied.  
"Fine" Elena grabbed clothes and went into her bathroom.

Kol sighed and went to talk to his siblings. He knew where they would be and headed there. Kol walked into Klaus's office and little behold, there were his siblings.

"Nice of you to finally join us, brother" Elijah said.  
"Sorry, I like to sleep, then I got into an argument" Kol replied with a shrug.  
"Is this about going to school?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah, she actually gave me a good idea" Kol shared.  
"Which was?" Rebekah asked.  
"To take and pick her up from school. So she can't run" Kol explained.  
"That's not bad, but they have that time in between to do something" Klaus said.  
"True but like I said, we aren't only taking them to school, we're going to pick them up also" Kol re-explained.  
"Fine, we can do that" Klaus agreed.

The rest of Kol's siblings nodded. They were interrupted by a shout.

"Jeremy! Are you alright?" Elena's voice was heard.

Rebekah stood up in an instant.

"Did you guys tell your couples about us?" Kol asked.  
"Yes" Elijah said.

Rebekah fast walked almost sprinting to the door. They all left to see what was going on. They followed the Five's presence to the kitchen to see Elena tending to her twin and the other girls watching.

"What happened?" Rebekah almost growled.  
"I don't know, one moment everything was fine and the next Jeremy's nose just started to bleed" Elena explained while she wiped the blood from his nose.

Rebekah walked over and saw how his nose wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Blow" Elena said as she held a tissue to his nose.

Jeremy did as he was told.

"It won't stop bleeding" Elena said as she got another tissue.  
"This is so like you" Meredith said.  
"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked.  
"Before we were adopted, Jeremy would always wake up with nose bleeds, sometimes it wouldn't stop until like an hour later. Jeremy hasn't had them in years" Bonnie explained. "It was weird" Bonnie continued.  
"It sounds it" Finn said.  
"No, that's not the weird part" Caroline took the conversation.  
"Then what is?" Kol asked.  
"Everytime Jeremy got the nose bleeds, and I mean everytime. Something always happened to Elena" Meredith said.

The Siblings were confused and the Five rolled their eyes.

"They're twins, when something happens to one, it happens to the other. They don't get the same symptoms but it's always something" Bonnie said.  
"Elena you're staying home" Kol said.  
"I need to go to school" Elena said as she put another tissue to her brother's nose.  
"I think he's right Elena. We don't know what could happen" Jeremy said to her.  
"Ugh! Fine" Elena groaned.  
"When does something happen to Elena?" Klaus asked.  
"Not long after Jeremy's nose stops bleeding" Caroline exclaimed.

The Siblings looked at the twins who were preoccupied with trying to stop the bleeding, but Elena and Jeremy both knew that they were looking.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was written by me (Draco-Harry-Lover-1) review for more. All in good time it will be revealed what is going on between Elena and Jeremy and why when something happens to one of them, the other is infected with something as well. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, but just a reminder, when I say 'The Siblings' I mean The Originals, later on I will start calling them 'The Originals' in MY chapters. And 'The Five' are the Orphan kids.I can't say for Draco-Harry-Lover-1 though..**

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I wouldn't tell anyone, but I was really worried for Elena. Originally, I saw something in her that I hadn't seen in any human being since Tatia. But that was a different story for a different time. At first I wanted her, but once I laid eyes on Care, my emotions changed. Internal conflict, doesn't sit so well with me, in fact I was finding myself holding Caroline, but secretly wanting it to be Elena. That was a long time ago, and I didn't see the sun that Caroline was and is. Even though I was the leader of The Siblings, Elena led The Five, because she was designed for it. They followed her orders, just as my siblings did mine.

"Klaus?" Finn asked me, sneaking very stealthily up on me. I jumped slightly, I was so caught up in my personal thoughts that I hadn't bothered to see him come up.

"Yea?"

"Jumpy I see. Wonder why?" Finn retorted, sounding very skeptical.

"I was just thinking. What you want, Fish?" Using his childhood nickname, made him smile slightly.

"You're worried about the twins too." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, " Rebekah is horrible, she wants Jer to heal, yet she loves Elena and sees her as her ONLY sister, because she's with Jer and they're twins. Kol's not much better. We need a witch...we need Greta." Finn slowed down, sounded tentative of his request.

"I do believe you are quite right. But Greta is doing some personal tasks for me. I love Elena, as a sister. I don't love the others, with the exception of Caroline, quite as much as I do her. Remember the car incident?" I replied, smirking just a tad toward the end.

"Indeed I do. You were so agitated with the others when they wrecked their cars, but Elena, you told her you would send it for repairs, and buy her another. Why?" Finn asked, but I had no answer. No one did. During the first week of The Five's arrival, All my siblings questioned me on why I was so shady and protective over her, but the reply that they got, was not what they were hoping for. Maybe we're connected somehow, but not in the boyfriend girlfriend type of way...

* * *

**No One's POV**

Klaus and Finn left the study to find Jeremy and Rebekah asleep. Meredith was checking his nose and changing out his paper towel that was absorbing the gushing blood, well at least the majority of it. Klaus sighed. Apparently it was still bleeding. For over two hours now. Above their floor, they heard Kol pacing back and forth, and Elena silently sleeping. She was snoring, but it was relaxing, not in the irritating way like most. Elijah was sitting in the black, velvet armchair, reading Medical and Supernatural books.

"Kol, help Jeremy please. You won't let me anywhere near him, or anyone else for the matter. Why? This happened years and years ago, and there's no guaranty that it'll happen today. Or ever." Elena mumbled sleepily to Kol who shifted his pace and volume to fast and loud.

"Elena, you are not well. You need to be in bed, resting. You aren't permitted to leave this room without me and my siblings at your side. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it is. Being even within the same house as Jeremy could trigger this, this reaction of yours. It's mysterious, so mysterious that neither myself nor my siblings have ever come across it."

Abruptly, there was stomping and it hurt all the vampire's ears. We heard some mumbling about "Over-protective, old vampire morons", causing the Klaus, Finn, and Elijah to chuckle.

"JEREMY! JEREMY? Are you okay?" Elena asked, arriving by Jeremy's side, when his eyes snapped opened finding her. He suddenly grabbed her neck, and squeezed. Hard.

"Katerina, you degraded our family. Had a child out of wedlock. I was so ashamed of you, that I committed suicide. You killed us! You daughter is..." Suddenly his eyes closed, and Jeremy's eyes opened once again. He didn't attack her, but he did demand that everyone tell him why they were looking at him confused.

"We were just surprised at your sudden wake. You're losing more and more blood by the second, and we were all worried that our blood would have to be used..." Rebekah said, shooting them all a look saying 'Later!'.

"Well, when your sister comes running down the stairs screaming your name, you usually wake up, worried. Although, I had the slightest of trouble coming out of it. Like someone else was controlling me, telling me not to open my eyes, no matter what." Jeremy said, "But I figured it was a side effect of...you know, our thing."

Everyone stared at Elena and Jeremy, silently deciding that the young boy didn't need to know at this second about his, what they assumed to be possession. Elijah cleared his throat, making everyone one in the room stare at him, since he hadn't spoke at all. Sometimes Elijah could be a pain, but he was also very intelligent and thoughtful, smart, and helpful. Elijah was the package deal, he was book-smart and street-smart. Meredith was a lucky girl.

"Yes, it has happened before, so you say. The one question is, why has it all the sudden started up? And coincidentally right after Elena and Caroline run away." Elijah finished, and Kol audibly growled at the mention of their escape attempt.

"I don't know." Klaus said all but too fast. Rebekah glared at Klaus and his sudden input. Most of the room looked at him suspiciously. He just shrugged it off.

"Well Jeremy's nose has stopped bleeding," Meredith said, "So we all need to be watching Elena, very closely. It could be very small, or not even visible on the flesh. One time, a blood vessel broke but no bruise formed, she bled and bled, until she passed out. Our caretaker, Marcia, took her to the hospital, where she stayed for two weeks."

"WHAT?!" Kol screamed, alarmed, " Elena, love, maybe you should sit..."

"I'm fine Kol. How long ago did he stop?" Elena grumbled.

"Uhm, I believe six minutes ago, but that's just an estimate. Why?" Rebekah replied.

"So about four more minutes, if your guess was correct." Elena mumbled to herself, dodging the previously asked question.

"Four more minutes till wh-" Elijah was interrupted with a piercing scream that shattered anything glass. Not only did it hurt the all the vampires' super-hearing-ears, but it broke Kol's heart, once he saw Elena on her knees where she had been standing just a mere ten seconds ago. Her screams of pain, tears, and slumped position, made Kol want to cry out. But every time he even got close to her, she screamed louder, causing physical pain, and an invisible barrier stopped him.

"I..n-need to h-help h-her!" Kol's rough and dry voice came, and the majority of the heads looked at him with shock that he could even talk.

An hour into the screams, they were all appalled at her ability to go on for so long. They thought she was winding down, when she was joined with two others. The pain was so unbearable, that no one could tell who the unknown screamers were. Little did they all know, something big, bigger than them, was about to change. And change it would.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, everyone! MrsMaeveSalvatoreMikaelson wrote this chapter. I do have one question for you guys: Do you want to see more of the other Originals and their Mates? Besides Klaus and Caroline and Kol and Elena? If so, please review and let me know, and I'm sure my co-writer Draco-Harry-Lover-1 wouldn't mind at all! Remember to review if you want another chapter! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback:_

_Elena and Jeremy were in the orphange playing with Meredith, Caroline, and Bonnie when Jeremy suddenly stopped. He felt odd but then he felt some kind of weird taste go into his mouth. He touched his lips and pulled his fingers back to see blood._

_"I'm bleeding Lena" five year old Jeremy said._  
_"Someone get tissues" Elena said._

_Caroline panicked and went to get what Elena asked for. She came back with a box and Elena took one out and pressed it to Jeremy's nose. For several minutes Elena used almost twelve tissues and nothing. The bleeding just kept coming. Richelle, the woman who was in charge of the orphange was also trying to stop the bleeding but nothing happened. This dragged on for an hour before it finally stopped._

_"That was really odd" Richelle said._  
_"Is Jer going to be okay?" Elena asked worried._  
_"He should be fine" Richelle promised her._

_Elena nodded. The only thing Elena didn't know was that, she should be worried about her and not her twin brother. What ever happens to one of them, happens to the other who didn't get effected. Richelle left them alone and Elena turned to Jeremy._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._  
_"I'm okay, that was something that never happened before" Jeremy said._  
_"I know, but you should change. You have blood on your clothes" Elena suggested._  
_"That's probably a good idea" Jeremy nodded._  
_"I'll clean up the blood that's on the floor" Elena offered._

_Jeremy nodded and he went to get out new clothes before going to the bathroom to get changed. Elena grabbed tissues and started to clean up the drops of blood that was on the floor. When Elena finished Jeremy came out. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and turned to Elena while she threw away the tissues._

_"It's getting late" Jeremy said._  
_"I'll see you tomorrow morning" Elena smiled._

_Jeremy nodded and offered her a smile as well. The two hugged and Elena went into her room. She got changed into pajamas and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

***Two hours later***

_Elena woke up to a beeping sound. She woke up to a bright light in her face. Five year old Elena was confused on where she was. She looked around to see Jeremy holding her hand and asleep in a chair. Richelle was talking to a woman who looked like a nurse. She turned to see Elena awake. Richelle walked over._

_"Elena, you're awake" she said._  
_"What happened? Where am I?" Elena asked._  
_"You're in the hospital" Richelle eased._  
_"Why?" Elena asked._  
_"When we did our check ups on you kids, your lips looked blue and you didn't have a pulse. We rushed you to the hospital" Richelle explained._  
_"How?" Elena asked._  
_"The nurses don't know. It was random" Richelle replied._

_Elena was so confused. She had been asleep and now shes in the hospital. That was odd, even for her. Richelle excused herself and Elena let her brother sleep. He looked tired and looked like he had red puffy eyes but it looked faded. Elena just wanted to leave this weird place._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

**A/N: This is a whole flashback chapter, it explains what happened after Jeremy's first nose bleed and what happens to Elena. This was written by me(Draco-Harry-Lover-1). If you want a new chapter, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena was just barely waking up when she realized she wasn't at home. Well as homey as her home could be. There was a clean, too clean, smell in the air, that Elena knew too well. A hospital. She saw Kol lying fast asleep in a chair next to her, and two very buff looking guards outside of her room. 'What happened?' She asked herself, but at the exact time that all her memories of -how long has she been in here-the events of the night of Jer's nose bleed. She wanted to know who else was experiencing the pain along with her and Jeremy. When she was screaming, two other screams joined in. Obviously, one of them belonged to Jeremy, seeing as how he was her twin. Elena was lost in her thoughts, not caring about the world, when she felt a hand on her back. Immediately she reacted as if this unknown person was an attacker. Elena whirled around and attempted to twist the person's hand behind their back. But she couldn't. The person was stronger than her.

"Elena, babe, calm down. I'm here. It's me...Kol." His hand was still on her back but was more firm. Elena relaxed, but only a little as a thought occurred to her. What if Kol was the other one in pain?

Elena launched into questions, "Are you hurt? What happened? Was it you? Are you ok-"

She was cut off by Kol putting his forefinger to her lips and saying, "I am fine. But what about you? Huh? You were the one screaming your head off, giving me and my siblings a massive headache."

Elena was unsure on whether or not to tell Kol that it has been much more worse than it was. Finally deciding that he knew her too well and would see through her lie she mumbled, "It's been worse." Kol's head snapped up, and looked at her with a 'When? Who? How? I will kill whoever messes with you' look. As if on auto mode, she launched into the story of Slater.

* * *

_ -Flashback-_  
_Elena was walking along the sidewalk of the Orphanage. She wasn't allowed to go very far, and normally she didn't care to be outside, but she needed some air after seeing Jeremy get hurt like that. He wasn't supposed to jump up in the air, break his arm, and fall down, landing on his feet. It amazed her, all the weird things that happen that is, and she wondered if it was her. She didn't have much time to wonder though, because she saw a creepy guy enter the gates. Marcie walked up to him, greeted him, and led him away._

_About an hour later, Slater walked out, but instead of heading toward the gates, he turned to her and asked, "Are you the twin?"_

_Knowing that she and Jeremy were the only twins there she nodded her head saying, "Yeah so what's it to ya?"_

_He laughed as if she didn't effect him at all and replied, "I'm adopting you both." Elena was in shock at first but then was grateful. It was hard work being so intimidating all the time, 24/7._

_Once she had absorbed the delightful information she ran up to him and hugging him, squeezing, and mumbling "Thank you" over and over again. For five seconds the hug was enjoyable but then she felt a fire from his body and yelped out in pain. Looking down, she saw that he wasn't even on fire. Even though, she was far away from him, she could feel the temperature rising and she started crying and screaming._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

"I was in so much pain. Soon the rest of my make-do family came out, along with some of the guards. Apparently I was on fire, but I was left unscratched. No mark. No memory. It scared everyone, but it didn't scare me for some odd reason. I guess it was because, being different made you cool back then. I lived in the spot light for maybe five minutes before Jeremy caught on fire too. We were all scared, worried, and vulnerable. Little did we know that it was Slater who caused this, and than he erupted in flames too, but when no one was with him. His fiancee, Rose, came to the orphanage asking if he ever went there. I had to be the one to tell her that he died." Elena finished, and dared looking up at Kol who was shaking violently.

"Elena, babe? Did you say Slater and Rose?" Kol asked through gritted teeth. Elena yearned to touch him and comfort him, but she had never seen him so angry, no he was furious.

"Uhm ye-yeah. Why?" But Elena didn't get an answer because he was gone.

* * *

** Finn/Bonnie**

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Please wake up, sweetheart! We need to go see Elena, the guards called and said that Kol left her in an angry mood, and now she's making herself sick. She thinks she angered him, but we all know she didn't, and I'm pretty sure she does too." Finn said firmly, yet with a hint of passion in his tone. Bonnie groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes like a three-year-old toddler. Finn couldn't help but chuckle at her actions and Bonnie sighed in annoyance. She was exhausted from all the magic she used last night to get the three to pass out. Finn saw that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"I can take it from here." She grumbled when he attempted to undress her and place her in the shower. He left, and she crawled in, clothes still on, and woke up instantly when she felt that it was cold water and that she still had her clothes on.

Finn came back in looking for his hair gel, and groaned when he saw her laying in the tub of cold water with her clothes still on. But when he went over to help her out, she took his hand and pulled him in. 'I hope Elena can wait' was what they both thought before kissing each other.

* * *

** Elijah/Meredith**

"Did we run out of milk?" Meredith asked, annoyed that the vampires ate all the people food, even though they only needed, blood. Elijah came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"Would you like me to go get some for you?" Elijah asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. That was what gave him up. Elijah never joked around, and that meant he was hiding it.

"Where is it, Elijah?" Meredith asked, sounding exasperated. Elijah noticed it, and pulled out his lower lip, pouting.

Meredith sighed, "Elijah please! I don't feel very well. I think..."

"You think what?"

"Never mind it, please just give me the milk! I want my dino cereal!" Meredith mumbled.

"Then I guess you had best find it!" Elijah shouted, before using his speed to run away.

Meredith shook her head at his antics, and said, "Game on, Mikaelson," before going to their shared room.

* * *

** Rebekah/Jeremy**

Rebekah awoke when she felt Jeremy stir in the hospital bed. Along with Kol, she was waiting for her soul mate to wake up. He screamed so loud, he almost eclipsed his sister. 'Elena!' Rebekah thought, 'I wonder if she's okay'. As mentioned earlier, Bekah loved Elena more than the other girls, because she was Jeremy's twin sister. Don't think that she didn't love the others, she just loved Lena more.

"Beks? Are you awake? Please wake up, Bekah. I can't reach the nurse button, and my leg hurts really bad." Jeremy asked, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper. Rebekah was indeed awake, she just didn't feel like waking up quite yet.

"Shawty!" Rebekah shouted, even though he was next to her.

"You've been awake the whole time." Jeremy stated.

"Yes, ever since you moved. I was just too lazy to open my eyes. Now, your leg still hurts?"

"Yes, what happened to it? All I remember is screaming some time into Lena's scream and someone else too." Jeremy asked.

"You couldn't hold yourself up anymore, and I was practically paralyzed from all the sensitivity in my ears. I tried to dive for you, but I was immobile." Rebekah said with some remorse in her tone.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." He said, giving her a peck on the lips between every word. It soon turned into full-blown making out. It wasn't going great, not leading anywhere, it was innocent kissing. When they stopped Jeremy turned to Rebekah.

"Hey, Beks?" Jeremy asked, sounding passionate and like he was going to say something really sweet and sentimental. She turned to him, telling him to continue."You're hurting my leg." Rebekah laughed along with Jeremy.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! This chapter was written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson. I hope that the other pairings part wasn't too weird or horrible. If you don't like it, please tell me in your review, and I won't do it again. So, can anyone predict Kol's next move? I mean Slater's already dead so what's he going to do? Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elena was staring up at the ceiling, when Kol stomped back into her room. She was still stuck in the hospital because she wasn't a legal adult, meaning she can't release herself. Kol has to do it. But it wasn't just the Hospital Staff that needed to let her go, it was Kol's guards. They were on strict-and by strict I mean, 'If You Let Her Go I Will Tear Your Head Off'-orders. She wasn't even allowed to leave the room, for absolutely no reason. They were sired hybrids, courtesy of Klaus. Her head snapped up hearing his heavy steps.

"Kol? What did you do? I told you he died! And it wasn't his fault!" Elena exclaimed, attempting and failing at getting Kol to see her side of things.

Kol sighed, seeming exasperated before saying, "But it WAS his fault. VAMPIRES! You were marked by me at the time. You still are. We had our sights set on you, five before you were even out of the womb. We made your parents so delusional into thinking that they had no other choice than to give you up to an orphanage five hundred miles away. All of you, apart from you and Jer, were from different parts of the country. We had to meet you guys in the middle. My point in all this, was that Slater knew that you were the doppelganger before your face showed it. He lost Katerina and was going to use you to replace her. Now tell me again that it wasn't his fault!"

"It isn't." Kol sighed -he seemed to do a lot of that lately-and walked over to Elena, grabbing her hands and holding them in his.

"Sweetheart, I understand you want to believe that he was a good guy because he was going to adopt you. But you need to stop letting that cloud your judgement. You need to look at the cold hard facts. And facts are, you and your brother were doing just fine until Slater came around. He triggered your curse or whatever you want to call it. Babe, I do love you dearly, but-"

Elena cut Kol off saying, "DON'T. You weren't even the slightest bit mad at me when I ran off. Or at least you didn't show it! Come on! Punish me! Do something! You spoil me, Kol. I love you so much that, THAT clouds my judgement. Not Slater. YOU. I wish I could hate you, but I can't and it hurts. I've never felt this way about anyone! It scares me! So please. Just stop blaming Slater because I was having these before him, and stop dodging it." There were tears welling up in Elena's eyes, on the brink of flowing over. One slipped and Kol quickly wiped it away.

* * *

Klaus had been distant lately, and Caroline, as well as the others, had noticed. Where Klaus was normally an over-protective, arrogant, flirt, he was now thoughtful, caring, and something else they couldn't pinpoint quite yet. Klaus was worried about the twins, Elijah was worried about his brother and Meredith, and Finn was overwhelmed with everything that seemed to have slipped his mind. Finn was in something big, something big that wouldn't help them or save them, but rather harm them. Sad to say that his love for Bonnie was transparent to anyone who looked, causing her and him to be targets. And to make matters worse, he was losing focus on his priorities.

"Klaus?" Caroline said, tentatively and nervously. Because there was something that had been bugging her, ever since she confirmed he was a vampire with super-smell. Elena just shrugged it off, telling her that if she was that worried than to just ask.

"Yes, love, that is my name. What do you want." Klaus said, not looking up from his paperwork. (What he has to do paperwork for, I have no clue, Caroline thought.)  
"You can smell it, can't you?" Caroline asked, taking a seat, the same one Elena sat in on the night they were caught. Though he was looking down, she saw a smirk tugging at his lips and she knew immediately that he understood her vague words.

"Smell what, love? The delightful pasta my dear brother is cooking for you?" 'So that's how he wants to play'.

"No you know what I'm talking about. My menstrual cycle. Period. T.O.M (Time Of Month). Whatever you want to call it. And you know that I'm on it right now, don't you? I'm not in the mood for your retarded games. Please, just save me the embaressment and tell me." Caroline replied.

"Yes, yes we can. We have been ever since you first received it. Elena got hers, like the leader she is, first. Then you, Bonnie, and finally Meredith. Meredith had a special medication she was taking to keep hers away. My siblings and I have much control, though, and we were able to handle ourselves. Plus that blood just didn't seem as...appetizing. Is that good enough for you?" Klaus finished, returning to his papers.

Caroline just stood up, turned on her heel, and left the den, knowing that he wasn't expecting an answer for his question. Today was a hectic day for all, and there was a couple who was about to have a rude awakening on their so-called "love"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was also written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson. Sorry it's not as long as you'd like, but I'm sick and drowsy. The couple I mentioned at the bottom, there are hints as to who it is. I wanted to throw in a problem between the Klaus and Caroline, as I did Kol and Elena, and a teenage problem. Kol is furious that someone hurt Elena, and Klaus is drifting for a reason that I don't even know yet. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Flashback:_

_When Isobel and John left the orphange after signing over their two beautiful twin kids, Leslie, a woman who worked there took the twins to the nursery. The twins laid peacefully in the two basinets that they were placed in. They were kept side by side and as shocking as it was, they were the first twins to ever come in to the orphange. When Leslie left to go finish their room, two people wearing the uniforms that the workers wore came in. They blocked the door with a whole bunch of things and went over to the twins who were fast asleep._

_"Lets do this quick, this place is to disgusting for me" said the man._  
_"Fine, do you remember what has to be done?" the woman asked._  
_"Indeed, we've went over this for centuries, waiting for the moment for Elena and Jeremy Gilbert to be born. Remember?" the man reminded._  
_"Don't be a smart ass" the woman spat._  
_"Would you keep your voice down" the man instructed._  
_"You can't tell me what to do" the woman gasped._  
_"Actually I can, considering I am older" he replied._

_The woman glared at him and scoffed. She hated when he brought that up. The woman took Elena and the man took Jeremy and the two connected hands. They waited for the storm to hit before letting go of the other's hand. When the lightening hit, the woman took out a vile and drew a J on top of Elena's head with the clear liquid that was in the bottle. The woman handed the vile to the man and he did the same thing to Jeremy but drew an E. They watched as the babies shook a little bit before placing them back into the basinets. Jeremy was to be last considering he was the oldest of the two, but only by ten minutes. The man and the woman watched the babies wake up and lock eyes with them. They smiled at the babies before walking out of the nursery door. They walked out of the orphange without being detected and they had to admit it went better then they thought._

_"Well that is complete" he said to her._  
_"Yes, now all we have to do is wait for it to take effect and then we will be able to know where they are" she said._

_They both pulled out leather bracelets from their pocket. The man had the bracelet that had a J on it and the woman had the bracelet that had an E on it. Now when the two both got hurt or whenever Jeremy or Elena got a nose bleed and something happened to the other, they would know._

_"The Originals will be coming for them soon" he said._  
_"I'm planning on it" she replied._

_The two used their vampire speed and flashed the hell out of there and away from the place. They needed to be away from there, they had enemies but more importantly they had allies. They were supposed to be dead, not walking around. The twins were all the two had left besides each other, they needed to make sure they stayed unharmed by the people that will only hurt them in the end. The Originals._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

**A/N: This was written by me(Draco-Harry-Lover-1) All will be revealed on who these people are. But the more important question is can you. Review telling my co-writer and I who you think this is and stayed tuned to see if you're right. Enjoy. Also, sorry if this chapter is short, this is just a filler chapter on how Jeremy and Elena are connected the way they're, I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a few days and the twins were finally aloud to go home. Kol and Rebekah made sure to keep a close eye on the twins. They didn't want another repeat of this happening. But deep down every Mikaelson knew that this was only the beginning of something. Jeremy sat on the couch downstairs. He didn't think he could make it up the staircase on his own so he wanted to rest for a while. He turned on the television and flicked through channels, trying to find something to watch.

"Hey" Elena said.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Jeremy asked.  
"I could ask the same thing" she retorted.  
"Two reasons. Reason one: don't know if I can make it up the staircase, reason two: I don't feel like being in my room the whole time" Jeremy explained.  
"Can't blame you" Elena sighed.  
"So why are you not resting?" Jeremy asked.  
"Can't stay up there and I was thirsty" Elena exclaimed.  
"Go to the kitchen then" Jeremy said.  
"I'll be right back, then we can watch a movie?" Elena suggested.  
"Yeah sure, bring me back a drink as well" Jeremy said.

Elena nodded and went to the kitchen. She walked in and practically wanted to throw up. There in the kitchen was Elijah and Meredith making out. But they both had their shirts off.

"I'm sorry" Meredith apologized.  
"It's no problem, just came in to get a drink for Jeremy and I" Elena kept her hand over her eyes.  
"You might want to watch where you're going" Elijah said.  
"Are your shirts on?" Elena asked.  
"Yes" Meredith sighed.

Elena took a peek and saw that all was covered and she removed her hand fully. She went to the refridgerator and grabbed out two cans of fruit punch. She nodded to the two and walked out, leaving them to practically have sex in the kitchen. Elena got back to the living room and saw that Jeremy settled on a movie. 'The Day After Tomorrow'. Elena and Jeremy both loved that movie, she would be completely terrified if she was stuck in something like that. Elena sat next to her brother and handed him the drink. The two opened the can at the same time but kept their eyes on the screen. They both took a sip and placed it on the table in front of them and leaned back into the couch.

"Yup, you're both twins" Rebekah said from the entrance way.

The twins looked to see Kol and Rebekah. Their eyes averted back to the screen.

'No shit sherlock' Jeremy thought in his mind. Which caused Elena to laugh because she heard it.  
"What?" Kol asked.  
"What Jeremy just said" Elena said confused.  
"Jeremy didn't say anything" Rebekah was confused.  
"Yes he did, I just heard it" Elena replied.  
"No I didn't" Jeremy said.  
"Then how come I heard you say 'no shit sherlock?" Elena asked.  
"What?" Rebekah looked at her mate.  
"Nothing and I didn't say that, I thought that" Jeremy was a little bit excited that they could read each other's minds.  
"Can I read your mind?" Elena asked.  
"I don't know" Jeremy said. 'Can you?' he thought.  
"Yeah I can, this is awesome" Elena grinned.  
"Think of something, I want to see if it works both ways" Jeremy instructed.  
'I like apple pie' Elena thought.  
"Really Elena?" Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
"What she think?" Kol asked.  
"I like apple pie. We all know you do" Jeremy replied.  
"I know" Elena smiled.  
"So now you can read each other's mind?" Rebekah asked a little weirded out.  
"Yes" they answered.  
"That's so not weird at all" Rebekah said sarcastically.  
'Just tell us how you really feel' Elena thought.

Jeremy snorted and Elena grinned. Rebekah and Kol looked at them and knew that they were having mind conversations.

"So not fair" Rebekah complained.

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang. Kol answered it to see a box laying on the porch. It was addressed to Elena and Jeremy. Kol picked it up and went back to the living room and handed it to the twins. Elena took the white envelope off the box and the two opened it. Inside was two dark blue hoodies. One had Jeremy's name on it and the other had Elena's name on it. Elena opened the envelope and read it out loud.

_**"We hope you enjoy the hoodies along with the bond - Unknown.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, yes the twins can now hear each other's thoughts. Who sent them the gifts? Hint: It's someone from the previous chapter. The chapter was written by me (Draco-Harry-Lover-1) Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Temptation**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

None of the occupants of the house could sleep, due to the package they received. Klaus was practically oozing with anger, and it wasn't just him. Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn were upset as well. Bonnie was the "light" of the family (one of the many reasons Finn loves her) but even she couldn't calm them down. Elena, obviously, was a bit freaked, so Kol was trying to keep calm to calm her so she could calm him. Complicated, I know, but he literally never calms down, unless Elena is sending him soothing words. Nothing could help Klaus, not even Caroline, because he was the most short-tempered of them all. Kol and Elijah came pretty close though, and Rebekah was more on the bratty and high-maintenance side of things.

An idea struck Elena, and she couldn't help but voice it, "Turn us, all of us." Immediately, the Siblings (A/N: The Originals!) heads snapped up, and anger flashed across Kol's eyes, before going into confusion. The others were considering turning their lovers into vampires, anyways. Although Kol was the one that was begging Rebekah to change her mind, he wasn't so sure now. Kol loved Elena very much, and wanted to spend eternity with her, but with this new knowledge of her and her twin's "bond", he just didn't know anymore.

"I think that's a good idea, Elena." Klaus said, voicing everyone's, with the exception of Kol, thoughts.

Kol looked honestly stunned that they thought this was a good idea. Fury was flowing through him like blood when he said, or yelled, "WHAT? We don't know how transition might effect them! What if they get worse? What if turning them, has no effect. I don't know about the rest of you, but I wanted to make sure Elena was ready for this. This is like marriage but ten times worse. Where in marriage you have an outlet, this is forever. The only way out is a stake to the heart! If I turn Elena, I would want to have taken precautions to make sure she would stay with me, as my wife, girlfriend, or anything and my everything. Come on guys, I mean they just found out our true nature. What if this isn't what they really want?" When Kol finished his rant, he was in tears. Elena walked up to him, and engulfed him in a reassuring hug. One that was deeply needed, one that was life-depending.

"Kol, you only listed the "cons". Not the "pros". Sure, all those things are possible, and likely, but what if it does cure them? What if they become happier than ever? Now you may not be able to see it quite yet, but Elena loves you dearly, as you love her. Turning her won't change that. Remember the prophecy, the one that says that you shall be with an Elena? The one that says I am to be with a Caroline, Elijah and Meredith, Rebekah and Jeremy, and Finn and Bonnie? Since when do prophecies change? All of our prophecies have gone the way they were supposed to, good and bad. Do you think that it's just a coincidence that we found the five people with our soul mates together and ready for us? Do you think that it's a coincidence that two of them, the only two related by blood AND are twins, have some supernatural thing going on with them? No. It's not. I wish you were optimistic. Hell, I wish we were all optimistic. But we aren't, and we have found a foggy loophole. We need to go through the fog to see what's on the other side! Take the chance, Kol. We all fear that, believe me, but we are being the Originals." Klaus explained, and he didn't have a mood except persuasion.

"Fine, Nik, but only because you asked and were almost on your knees begging. Plus, I don't understand this thing going on with them, and in situations like this, I usually make rash decisions. So, that's what I'm going to do. How? When?" Kol resigned.

"Easy, like we do all, and now." Rebekah answered. The humans lined up in front of the vampires, and they all looked equally nervous.

All at once, the vampires closed the space between them and bit viciously into their necks. They all gasped except for Elena, it didn't hurt her at the least. In fact, she felt stronger instead of losing her strength. She felt like she was high on meth or something, and it was pure joy convulsing through her.

Meanwhile, the others were getting to the point of death, and once they were there, they were given vampire blood from their mates. Kol did the same to Elena and snapped her neck, along with the others. The vampires watched when the life drained from their eyes, and when it turned completely black.

"What did we just do? AND WAS I CALM WHILE TRYING TO PERSUADE KOL?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I MEANT NOTHING OF WHAT I SAID!" Klaus boomed, and it shook the house a little.

"Whatever it was, we were all affected into wanting to turn them. Except Kol." Elijah said. Kol was currently gnawing on his bottom lip, full of worry. Elena wasn't becoming weak beneath his fingertips and he felt her moan. MOAN. Like she was drunk or something. Something was up and Elena wasn't going to survive this one.

"Kol, what's wrong?" Finn asked. They all knew once they had looked at him, that something was different, and he was hiding something.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson. I wanted to tell you, that for those of you saying "Please update faster", we update when we have a certain amount of reviews. We actually have a few chapters already written than what it published. We are grateful that you read though! So, the humans were turned! That was a sort-of-cliffhanger, and in order to get the next chapter, I ask for 10 reviews? We will obviously publish it after a while, but this is the most reviews I have ever received, and want to keep it up. If we get to 100 before the story is done, I will do something that will involve you guys. This is only me, that I know of, and I don't know about Draco-Harry-Lover-1. Review? Pretty please with a shirtless Kol on top?! :D**

**Uhm, I'm not sure where I'm leading this...yet. The idea came to me, so I went with it. I DO know that Elena and Jeremy won't turn. The others might, but I don't know yet. If they do, there will be complications. So, was it okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

All of the former humans awoke with a heavy gasp, causing the Originals to wake up, too. The Originals bolted upright from their recliners in Klaus' and Care's room. Everyone was in this room because the Originals wanted to be there for each other, if there happened to be any complications with the transformations. Mainly Kol and Bekah, because they didn't know what would really happen between them, and they could only hope for the best. The one and only thought that kept bouncing off the walls and echoing around Kol's head was: _What started this again? They have been fine for over ten years without a single "bond" thingy occurring_. The Originals jumped up and checked on each of them, knowing that the most difficult part of the process was sneaking up on them.

"Are you all okay?" Elijah asked, directing it towards Meredith, but wanting an answer from the others too. He seemed to be the only one caring about the non-humans besides his mate. Well besides Klaus, but he was keeping that a secret. Klaus cared for Elena, not in the boyfriend/girlfriend way, but in the sense of he got this overly protectiveness. Kind of like the way he used to get with Rebekah, but a million times heavier. He felt the need to shield her body with his and give her the shirt off his back just because she says she is cold.

"I'm fine, just a little...okay HUGE burning in my throat." Meredith said, clutching her throat and Elijah's forearm.

"I feel the same as Mer, and I feel this tingling in my hands. Like if I flicked it, magic would pour out. I don't know, random feeling." Bonnie replied, and like Meredith, she clutched her throat.

Jeremy and Elena weren't responding and Caroline was frozen in shock. Not necessarily from becoming a vampire, but from being able to accept it so easily. Klaus looked at her intently, and it wasn't long before she finally spoke.

She said, "My throat burns, I probably look like crap, and I'm disgusted with my next meal." Everyone was shocked at her answer. They thought she was okay, with becoming what they were.

Elena just nodded, agreeing with them all, when in reality, she was freaking out. She felt fine, and that wasn't normal for a vampire. Abruptly, all of her moments of what should-be been pain, was pure calm, and happiness. She felt like she was floating on clouds, as she does, still, now. Elena knew she should probably tell Kol or any one, but she couldn't help but feel in control of knowing something, A VERY IMPORTANT SOMETHING, that the Old Vamps didn't. Though, she would need to talk to Jeremy, and see if he felt it too.

"Uhm, I wish to speak with my brother privately, please." Elena said, not caring that Kol wouldn't want to leave. When no one made to move she screamed, "NOW!" And using her leadership powers, she was able to clear the room, mostly. The Originals didn't budge in the slightest. She knew they wouldn't leave, and as long as she could talk to her brother without any interruptions, she would be fine.

"Jeremy, do you feel it too? I mean do you have this immense urge to...er uhm kill them?" Elena asked, nodding her head slightly towards the Originals, not enough to make them notice, but they somehow still did. She held her hand up so they wouldn't ask.  
"Yes, but I don't want to...deep down at least. I don't want to harm them, mainly Bekah, but not the others either. It's like this fire in my stomach that rises to my throat and surrounds my un-beating heart in flames. It hurts like hell, and I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve this!" Jeremy exclaimed, and most everyone could tell that Rebekah was torn between hugging and comforting him, or saving her life. He just so vividly described how he would love to take her and her brothers lives.

"I feel it, too, and wondered the same. I love Kol, as my boyfriend overprotective and possessive sometimes-, and I would take my life if I hurt him, physically." Kol was shocked at her words, obviously, they were together, but they had never said those three words. It hurt him a lot to know that she would kill herself if anything happened to him.

"Love you, too." Kol mumbled, under his breath, and thankfully, since she hasn't learned super-hearing yet, she didn't hear it. He wasn't ready for her to know that, not yet at least. Him telling her that, would make him look vulnerable and a bit too pathetic. That didn't worry him, not at all, what did worry him was him telling her during this most important time in her life, when she had some unknown problems going on. She was worried about herself and her brother.

"Maybe it's the bon-" Elena started but was cut off when piercing screams filled the air. They all rushed out of the room, and went to the source of the harmful noise.

What they saw, shocked them, to say the least. Meredith, Bonnie, and Caroline were lying on the floor. But not just laying there, they were positioned into a triangle. Caroline's mouth was on Bonnie's leg and she was...she was DRINKING from her! Meredith was doing the same but to Caroline's leg, and Bonnie to Meredith.

The mates of girls lying on the floor, tried to pry them apart, but they couldn't. Kol and Bekah stepped in, and all the Originals tried and tried but nothing worked. All of the girls held terrified looks on their faces and tried to pull away themselves, but they couldn't do it. The only thing that could over power an Original would be magic. And that's just what went through Bonnie's head before...

* * *

**A/N: Ooohh, cliffhanger! My co-writer will write the next chapter and this was written by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson. It took me about a week and a half to get this chapter done, and not because I couldn't think of anything, but because my internet wasn't working, and then I had make-up work and tests to do. So I was exhausted and slept a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review please! I love reading reviews about this story, and they warm my heart. Okay, sorry about the ramble...Review? XD**


End file.
